


Stir

by wynnebat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Threesome - F/M/M, underage: 16/19/22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and Pidge find each other after the battle with Zarkon. It's finding the others that's the problem. And boredom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> A giftfic for Udunie for the still ongoing [Fuck 2016 Charity Month](http://fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com/) event! 
> 
> Happy holidays! <3

Shiro is the last to make it back to their little rented room, tapping their knock and saying, "Hey," as he enters the room.

Pidge tucks her bayard back in its place. Next to her, Keith has hardly moved from his evaluation of the map of the galaxy that takes up half of their rather large bed, but his bayard is only a stretch away. Shiro is a welcome sight, as always, and he brings utterly delicious-smelling boxes of takeout with him.

"Please taste good," Pidge says to the boxes of food, rubbing her hands together. It's so much more disappointing when strange alien food smells amazing and tastes completely horrible. She's so sick of the Altean MREs stored in the lions. They've been eating them for far too long, since the last two planets they'd landed on had diets that were incompatible with a human's.

"I asked for something they'd recommend to foreigners whose tastes aren't as distinguished as those of the people here," Shiro says, handing over one of the packages. "It's probably edible."

"Any luck?" Keith asks, looking up from his maps.

Shiro shakes his head. "I talked to nearly thirty separate people. This is the only inhabitable hemisphere of the planet, so if the others were here, they would've been seen. And nothing. I did almost get talked into buying an _actual_ lion, but nothing about blue or yellow machines or flying castles."

"Sounds about right," Pidge says, scooting over to make room for Shiro on the bed. She leans against Keith a little and he shifts until they click into a comfortable position.

There's a table in their room, but if they're able to have a real bed for a night, Pidge is going to take full advantage of it. The lions might be the greatest machines ever, but sleeping in them leaves something to be desired. The bed here is soft and big enough for the three of them to stretch out, and Pidge just loves it. Maybe it's a little codependent, but Pidge likes knowing they're in the same room with her, within reach and not missing like Lance and Hunk. From the way Shiro and Keith sometimes reach for her and each other, she knows she's not the only one.

Once they're settled, she says, "I couldn't find anything on my scanners." She'd gone around the planet scanning for traces of the crystals' power. If either the castle or the lions had been here in the past month, signs would show up on her device.

It's as disappointing as it always is, not being able to find her friends. She misses teasing and being teased by Lance, and messing around with cool space gadgets with Hunk, and playing with the mice with Allura, and having Altean chess nights with Coran. The castle hadn't been Earth, but it had been the second best to it. And now they're scattered across the galaxy, their lions too far apart to pinpoint each other's locations. Tracking everyone by rumor alone is tedious, tiring work. Pidge tries not to think about her family, still trapped by Zarkon, because if they weren't able to win against him with five lions, three is impossible.

But there's hope in her chest, because against all odds, she and Keith and Shiro found each other. They can do it for the others, too.

"The higher-ups got suspicious the moment I started asking questions while getting our visitor's paperwork in order. And the lower level assistant bunch wasn't much better, but I'm pretty sure I got a more truthful view of the place out of them. Nothing on the others, though," Keith says. He'd been the first to come back. This time around it's Keith's job to subtly check with the local government about any strange occurrences happening lately. "This place is pretty firmly in the Galra's grasp."

"I noticed," Shiro mutters. "Someone tried to conscript me into the Galran army. Their benefits are ridiculous."

Pidge hadn't, but then she hadn't really talked to anyone.

"I guess we're back to _Hail Galra_ and all that crap," Pidge says, mentally running through the Galra-approved repertoire of small talk she's gathered in the past couple months.

Some planets are unwilling slaves to the Galra empire. Some have been brainwashed into loving the empire. Others, like the planet they'd found themselves on, have an uneasy peace with their overlords. They pay a tribute in the form of natural resources and supply a percentage of their populace for the empire's army, but otherwise, their life is pretty cushy. It's these planets that the paladins fare the worst on, because societies on planets like these know how good they have it and how close they could come to losing the measure of independence they have. They wouldn't hesitate to turn them over.

For that reason, Pidge and the others generally claim to be traveling adventurers from Aerosi, not lost humans. The people of Aerosi look similar enough to humans that they can pass for them to anyone who's never met an Aerosan and to a good half of the people who have. Those are the ones that usually squint and ask them where their clan markings are. They're usually not rude enough to ask about the psychic abilities that Aerosans have, but Pidge has gotten used to giving either a staredown or a sob story, depending on which one she thinks will get people to quit it with the questioning.

"Just until tomorrow," Shiro says. "We could leave tonight—I think it's safe to say there's nothing here—but I thought it would be nice to spend the night here instead of in the lions."

"My back thanks you," Pidge says. "Anything you want to do?"

"Not go outside again," Shiro says. "I've had enough of pretending to love our lord and savior Lord Zarkon."

"You can say that again," Keith mutters.

The food actually isn't bad. While they eat, they try to think of things to make the early evening go by faster.

"Holographic chess?" Shiro offers, as usual. It's the only game they have and in all honesty, the only one who likes it is Shiro, because he's obviously an old man at heart.

"I'm sick of losing," Keith replies. "We should see if there's a theater around with a play about the great Galra empire. Take a shot each time it looks like someone's got a hard-on for Zarkon."

"Or we could go and buy that lion you mentioned earlier," Pidge says. "I've always wanted a lion."

"Or swimming."

"The water's toxic, it showed up on my scans. Diving in our spacesuits would be great, though."

"Or spreading outrageous lies about Zarkon."

"Let's not go to jail. We could see if the hotel has any activities planned."

"We could fly our lions around without the invisibility feature and freak people out."

"Or see if there's any slaves that need rescuing."

It goes on like that until they're sated and finished with their food, but still no plan forms.

"We could have sex," Pidge throws out, not even blushing, because, well, it's not going to happen. Not in real life, even though it's been happening a hell of a lot in her dreams. She spends every day in an adrenalin-filled environment with very attractive people (two, now, but the five of them will be reunited one day). Shiro, Allura, and Keith are the top contenders in her fantasies, but even Coran popped into one very weird dream once.

"We're not having sex," Shiro says, looking like he thinks he's too mature to roll his eyes but wanting to do it anyway. (They've been stuck together for a _very_ long time, Pidge thinks when she realizes just how well she knows her boys.)

She nods at Shiro's words. "I know, I know. I'm just not attractive enough for your standards. Keith, back me up."

Because he's great and terrible, Keith says, "Shiro has a doomed love for Allura. It's not your fault."

"I'm not in love with Allura," Shiro replies.

Pidge shares a look with Keith.

"Stop that," Shiro says.

"It's alright," Keith replies, looking mock wounded. "Pidge and I will just have sex all by our lonesome while you pine for Allura."

To be very honest, Pidge kinda pines for Allura. Not in a feelings way, but in a _wow you're a billion alien years old and seem to know everything and are really, really pretty and nice_ kind of way.

"Mind-blowing sex, too," Pidge says. "Not garden variety bad sex. See if we invite _you_ next time."

And she's joking, but Pidge still suddenly realizes how close she and Keith are sitting. Shoulder to shoulder. It had been comfortable a second ago, had just been something she'd done without thinking as she would've any other day, but now… Now he's so warm against her side.

"Have fun," Shiro says, dryly. "But in the interests of correcting the slight to my honor—I haven't been pining for anyone. After spending a year kidnapped by the Galra, pining really hasn't been on my mind."

"Not even for me?" Keith asks, raising an eyebrow.

This time, Shiro does roll his eyes. "I'll always pine for you. Like the heroine of a romance novel, you're my one and only."

Pidge wipes a fake tear from her eye. "So beautiful. Does that mean you don't pine for me at all?"

"You'd have to share my affections with Keith," Shiro warns.

 _I wouldn't mind,_ Pidge wants to say, but that feels too much like flirting. And it's too honest, too true for this joking conversation. But there's something in his expression that makes her wonder.

And she's rarely been anything but brave.

"I wouldn't mind," she tells him, them, and watches realization dawn on Shiro's face. This position isn't working for her—she wants to see both of them, even if it means leaving her half-cuddle with Keith—so she scoots over, pushing the food containers and maps off the bed until she's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, both boys now in her line of vision. "Just saying. I might be into that." And because she's used to giving them the whole picture, she adds, biting her lip, "I've never done it before. But I _really_ want to."

"I want to, too," Keith says quickly, too quickly, and Pidge grins at him before she can help herself. "But are you sure? I mean, it's your first time."

Pidge shrugs. "I trust you guys more than anyone else in the world."

It's both simple and not. She trusts all the paladins—there isn't much left to do but trust when you go through being stranded in space with each other—but she _wants_ Keith and Shiro in a different way, too. Lance, she could imagine having sex with, but he'd tease her throughout the whole thing and never shut up about it again. And Hunk is her favorite, but he doesn't light a fire inside her, not like Shiro and Keith do.

And there aren't many options outside of her friends. The thought of catching an alien STD really dampens everything a bit. At least with the paladins, they've all got the same contraception and known STD prevention implants.

"There's more to this than trust—" Shiro says, and his voice is gentle.

"I think you're hot," Pidge tells him, before he can make this about anything else. She'd been fifteen when she first met her dad's twenty-one year old research assistant. He'd been cute, in an older boy sort of way, and she'd blushed when she'd shaken his hand despite her boyfriend standing next to her. And then Shiro was gone and probably dead, and her boyfriend was gone because he thought she was wasting her time trying to find out what really happened on Kerberos, and her interest in anyone was gone in favor of tracking down her family. A year later, Pidge got two out of three back. "Training with you is basically the highlight of my day."

"Mine, too," Keith adds, helpfully. "When he does that thing where he stretches his legs like a ballerina—"

" _Yes_ ," Pidge agrees, and watches Shiro's cheeks gain some color. "I'm pretty sure Allura found the most form-fitting clothes for you to wear on purpose and I really don't mind. And you're patient, always. Kind. Your hair is floofy in the mornings and your Galran arm is really not a turnoff, sorry, you know how I am with tech. You got thrown into this paladin leader thing and you're so good at it. I trust you to lead me through anything. I don't mean that lightly. And you're just—Shiro. It's alright if you don't want me. We'll get over the weirdness easily because we're a damn good team. But if you do—I'd really like that."

Shiro swallows. "I do want you."

And… yeah. That's what she needed to hear.

"I don't need any convincing," Keith tells her. "But I don't mind some flattery, if that's what you're into."

He's such a berk. "You're not hard on the eyes." More than that, so much more than that, too. "You're protective of all of us even when you pretend not to be. You realized who I am and didn't make a big deal of it. You trust me to have your back. And I really like having your back. It's a good back." And she likes bantering with Keith. Shiro, too, but Shiro's just too nice to banter well with. Keith can be an asshole, which is really just perfect, because he's not too much of one and apologizes when he steps over the line. She's not sure how she's come to be so completely attracted to two people at once, but Pidge is pretty into it. "I want you around, always."

Keith reaches for her, but he only takes her hand instead of pulling her in. "In the interest of honesty, it's been a while since I've done it with a girl."

Pidge knows the answer before she even asks. There's a bit of tension that's always been there between Keith and Shiro, familiar but different to the tension between all three of them. "What about a boy?"

Keith makes a face. "Shiro's great with first times. It's the second times he's bad with."

"What happened?"

"He fucked off to Kerberos without even leaving a note for his very best friend and then got kidnapped for a year," Keith says, but his tone isn't unkind. It's a grudge that's had time to heal.

"He's such an asshole. How dare he get kidnapped?" Pidge says, wryly.

Keith grins at her, and yeah, she wants to kiss him.

Shiro sighs deeply at both of them, but he looks too amused to argue. "And then afterwards you didn't want to talk about it and I thought you'd moved on."

"Sort of," Keith says. "My interests just expanded. I met a really great girl. I think you'd like her."

"I do," Shiro admits.

This time, Pidge is the one blushing. She's still holding Keith's hand, so she pulls him in, and he tells her she's cute before finally pressing his lips against hers. They fall back onto the bed, Pidge giggling into the kiss and running her hands through his hair. She feels a little unsure, because she's never done this before, and things are always a lot smoother in her fantasies, but mostly she just feels happy. Keith's a good kisser, and she wants desperately to know how it had been with him and Shiro.

When they pull apart to breathe, she looks over at Shiro, who's just watching them. "Come here."

Shiro looks like it's an effort to just hold still, and he says, "We could take it slow."

Pidge hasn't taken the slow road a day in her life. "Do you want to take it slow?"

Shiro looks torn. "No."

"Me neither," she says. "Keith, your arms are longer than mine. You'll have to do what's necessary."

"All for the cause," Keith says, and kisses her again before he reaches over and pulls Shiro into their pile.

Shiro doesn't protest, but he's careful as he leans over her.

"Is this okay?" she asks.

"It's good," Shiro says, and kisses her.

He's different from Keith, different from her ex, the only other boy she's ever kissed. Good different, Pidge thinks as she arches into his touch, pressing herself against him as much as she can. With anyone else, maybe she'd find the difference in their sizes a little scary; Shiro's a giant compared to her. But Shiro is safe and home and loyal, and Keith's warmth is right next to her, too.

He's careful with his Galran arm, trying not to let it hit or even touch either of them, but fuck that. Pidge runs her hands over every part of him she can get, metal and human and just him. She can't even help herself. Pidge traces the line where Shiro's metal arm meets his skin, just barely hidden by Shiro's sleeveless shirt. Galran medicine is millennia more advanced than theirs; the metal meets skin easily, almost blending together. Despite being metal, there's no sharp edges where his fingers and elbow bend, just smooth, cool metal that's a couple degrees off from regular body temperature.

When they break for air, Shiro sits up straight next to Keith, while Pidge keeps resting on the bed and takes deep gulps of air. It feels like someone's sucked all the air out of the room.

"So," Pidge says, when she finds her voice. "What now?"

"I hear getting naked is a good first step," Keith replies.

His eyes grow wide when Pidge sits up and shimmies out of her top. All three of them had been wearing long, heavy Aerosan robes outside, all the better to hide their features with, so once she'd gotten back to their room and stripped her outer layers, Pidge was only left with three articles of clothing.

She'd been confident a second ago, but once it's off Pidge is so awfully aware of how tiny her boobs are and her general lack of curves. There'd been a great reason why she'd so easily passed as a boy.

"Um," she says, thinking fast, "Keith, do a striptease."

"Why does everyone want me to do a striptease?" Keith asks, lifting his shirt off over his head in a way that really shouldn't be that sexy. He's not even trying and Pidge still wants to lick every inch of him.

Pidge means to ask what he means, but her mind's a little taken over by Keith's chest.

"Slower," Shiro advises him, kissing Pidge's shoulder.

Pidge shivers. God, his mouth. She wants it everywhere. And she's going to have it, and she can't even think with anticipation running through her bones.

Keith makes a face at him, but when he catches her eyes, he doesn't look away, his expression suddenly so intent. He gets on his knees and unlaces his trousers, then pushes the fabric down inch by inch, taking his briefs down in one motion. They slide down to uncover a long cock, the first Pidge has seen outside of porn and very wet dreams. The effect is ruined a little when the clothes reach his knees and he has to wiggle out of them without falling onto the soft mattress, but not enough to quell the heat building in Pidge's gut.

She can _feel_ her blush. And Shiro isn't helping, with the way his hands are running down her arms and the easy kisses he keeps leaving on her skin.

"Pidge," Keith says, and stops.

"Kiss me?"

He does, instantly, his naked body pressing against her skin while Shiro's clothed one rests against her back. Pidge's heart is beating so fast that she wonders if they can both feel it. Shiro shifts away, and cold air hits her back until she lets Keith maneuver her onto her back on the bed. When he pulls away this time, it's just to look at her, his eyes dark with lust.

Shiro's big hands are rubbing circles onto her hips, and she hadn't even noticed, too caught up in the sensation. She notices now as he says, "Can I?"

She nods. "Please."

Pidge gets up onto her elbows, just to see his face as he slips her shorts down and off of her legs. He looks right at her as he kisses the top of her panties. His face is as flushed as hers must be, and his hair is wild, though Pidge only barely remembers messing it up.

"Please," she says again. "Actually—why are you still dressed?"

It's almost a whine.

"Sorry," Shiro says, grinning a little. "You two distracted me."

He's all muscle beneath his clothes. They all are, to varying extents, shaped by the garrison and their preparations for the battle against Zarkon. Pidge's eyes linger over the scatter plot of moles along his body, the couple tufts of hair, the fact that Shiro is completely hard. It's heady, the fact that she's done this. The fact that he wants her this much—they both do.  

"I approve," she sniffs, raising her nose at him and making light of the moment, because otherwise she thinks she might start to feel too much.

"Same," Keith says, and they smirk at each other.

"Thanks," Shiro replies, and then he gets back to business.

At her nod, he slides her panties down and off, the pads of his fingers a little rugged against the soft skin of her thighs. And then she's naked, but she can't quite focus on that when Shiro's kissing his way up her thighs and Keith is doing the same down her neck. They reach their destinations at nearly the same time: Keith, the breast closest to him, and Shiro, the folds of her pussy.

Shiro begins slowly, kissing her gently, laving her folds until Pidge isn't embarrassed about spreading her legs wide for him to really eat her out. She's glad to know that Shiro's streak of being good at everything continues, because he's so good at this. Up above, Keith doesn't linger much, taking her right nipple into his mouth and cupping his hand around her other breast. She hadn't realized she's so sensitive there. Maybe it's just Keith.

Pidge melts, it feels like, right into the bed, rational thought leaving her. She lets herself moan, and arch, and just _give_. She thinks she can taste herself on Keith when his lips find hers again, and she curls her fingers in his dark hair.

"You're so pretty," Pidge sighs, drunk with arousal, and has to keep her arms around him lest he pulls away.

Keith scowls at her, but his face is flushed with arousal, and it looks more like a pout. "I'm really not."

"You have the softest hair out of everyone I know."

" _You're_ pretty," Keith retorts, and she can see the exact moment he realizes it doesn't work so well. Pidge expects him to make a joke, but instead he says, a bit softly, "You are. I've thought so for ages. I thought you were a stupidly cute guy back at the garrison, and now you're a stupidly cute girl. It's ridiculous, how into you I am."

"My boobs are microscopic," Pidge can't help but argue, insecurity coming back to bite her. She'd thought puberty might spark something in there, but her best friend back on Earth had been wearing a bra since middle school and Pidge still wears one only when she feels like she probably should.

He caresses her nipple, still looking into her eyes. "They feel good." Licks it. "Taste good, too. Don't see the problem."

And then there's no time for talking, just for feeling.

Pidge almost doesn't notice her orgasm building up inside her. She grabs out, reaching Shiro's hair and tugging just the slightest bit. He nips at her clit, all hot and wet and just too much, and she comes. Everything's soft and fuzzy after for a bit. Shiro shifts her legs from where they're wrapped around his head and sits up. She groans a little when Keith lets her go, but the touch of his hands and mouth is replaced by him kissing Shiro. He licks her juices from Shiro's reddened lips, stroking his cock as he does.

When the orgasm fades a bit, Pidge says, "Could you." She blushes. Hard. "Could you put your fingers in me?"

"Yeah," Shiro replies.

And he's about to use his non-dominant, normal hand, even if it's not as convenient for him to do things left-handed. Pidge kinda loves him for it. She says, "Your other hand."

His eyes are so dark as he leans up to kiss her. It's filthy and it's so, so right. "God, Pidge. You're perfect."

He fingers her until she's moaning again, rocking into him with every bit of pressure inside her. If she dies right now, she'll be perfectly content, she thinks, and they haven't even gotten to the main part. Keith's touch is everywhere, unfocused as much as Shiro's is focused on just one place.

"Do it," she eventually moans, and this time Shiro doesn't waste any time.

He settles his cock against her, slipping it inside. The first bit is easy—she's so wet already, so ready for him, for them. The next is harder. It hurts a little despite how much she wants it, and the feeling of fullness is so weird that she pulls Keith in for a messy kiss instead of focusing on it. Shiro's hands are warm against her hips, rubbing up and down, easing the sensation. And then he's inside completely. She feels full, almost too full, but there's got to be something more to sex so she nods as Shiro asks, "You alright?"

He pulls out halfway. Pidge's head feels like it's been turned upside down. This time, when he pushes in, she rocks into him like she had his fingers.

 _Oh,_ she thinks, and maybe says. There's blood pounding in her ears, but that can't be right, because it feels like all of it's down in her pussy, making it throb around each of Shiro's thrusts. Moaning, Pidge reaches for one of her boys, and her hand flitters over Keith's cock. He's already so hard that she thinks he might come just like this, just from seeing them together. She doesn't want him to, though. Not yet.

Shiro comes with a rough sound, filling her with a different heat than her orgasm had, and the sensation makes her gasp. His face is blissful in that moment, much like she imagines hers was. He slips out of her and collapses on her other side. A trickle of come slips out of her hole. It makes her shiver. She's still so turned on; it won't take much for her to come again.

Pidge leans into Shiro for a languid kiss before turning to Keith. She says, "Your turn. You haven't made me come yet."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You can take it as one."

Keith feels different from Shiro, but the sensation is the same. Pidge arches into it, into him. He moves slowly, agonizingly slowly, rubbing her clit until she shatters around him. If this is a challenge, Keith has definitely won. Maybe all three of them have.

Keith's orgasm comes fast on the heels of her own, and with one more thrust, he's back beside her, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

But it's hard to feel empty with her boys on either side of her, cuddling close. Shiro drapes around them the blanket that had fallen off the bed sometime during the sex and it's soft and warm and definitely perfect.

"Want to stick around for my second time?" she asks both of them.

"I'd like that a lot," Shiro replies, shifting his position so that they're lying closer together.

"I'll stick around to make sure he does." Keith's grin is terribly cute, and Pidge kisses him again just because she can, her hand curled inside Shiro's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
